Dan vs Benson
Dan vs Benson is a battle by The Sayain Jedi Description DAN (VS) VS REGULAR SHOW! SEASON 1 EPISODE 10! Which one of these cartoon characters with extreme anger issues will win a battle! Fight Dan sat in his car stuck in stupid traffic one of his least favorite things in general, "COME ON WHAT THE HELL IS THE HOLD UP!" Dan shouted while honking the horn and putting his head out the window gritting his teeth in anger, Dan then shouted "SCREW IT!" and drove off the highway and into the walkway, This went perfectly for him until he crashed through a gate and into a tree stopping his car in the process. "GOD DAMMIT!" Dan shouted as he jumped out of his car in anger! When Dan exited the vehicle he saw something really strange a walking gumball machine, Dan stared at this thing in confusion until the machine spoke up and shouted "HEY!" Dan then strode over to Benson and said "What do you want!?" Benson then said "What do you think? Look at what you caused!" Dan looked behind him and said "So?" Benson began getting angry as he shouted "So! You crashed into a tree while driving on the footpath i'm calling the police!" Dan walked behind Benson who was turned and readied to punch him in the back of the head. FIGHT! Dan struck Benson in the back of the head making him fall to his knees and drop the clip board in his hand, Benson stood back up and punched Dan in the face saying "That's it!" As Dan was stunned Benson kicked him in the stomach before tackling him to the ground, Benson began battering Dan in the face numerous times keeping him on the ground. Benson then put his hands to Dan's neck and said "I'm calling the police!" suddenly he looked down to see Dan was wearing brass knuckles! Dan then punched Benson in the face knocking him off, Dan then grabbed Benson by his neck and with the other hand began punching him in the face knocking one of Benson's teeth out. Dan finished the combo with an uppercut that sent Benson flying, Suddenly Benson landed on the top of the vehicle. Benson scrambled to get back up and regained his composure, Dan ran towards Benson and tried a punch but the Park Manager dodged the strike with ease and retaliated with a punch to Dan's torso. Dan started shimmying backwards while saying "Shimmy Shimmy Shimmy" before he jumped forward with his Crowbar, Being slammed in the face is not a great experience but Benson just had to stand there and take the attack like a man. Dan tried another strike but Benson grabbed the metal weapon and pulled it out off Dan's hands, Benson smacked Dan in the face with the weapon before kicking him in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Benson ran behind Dan and in front of the house and pulled out his bow and arrow, Benson aimed his explosive arrow and said "I'm gonna blow this thing wide open!" Suddenly he fired the explosive arrow at Dan, Dan regained his composure and fired his arrow which hit directly into Benson's arrow sending it back towards him. Suddenly it exploded blowing Benson to pieces! KO! Dan put his arm away from his face and looked at what remained of his enemy, All he saw were his dismembered limbs, broken glass and gumballs. Dan then said "Oh Crap!" then he ran away in fear just before the police arrived Conclusion And the winner is: Dan!Category:The sayain Jedi